


Listen,Let Me Sing You The Song Of My People

by BrokenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenEvilRegal/pseuds/BrokenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Series of urelated drabbles i wrote a while back,influenced by songs that give me swan queen feels.<br/>The M rating because some smut may have happened to sneak its way in there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distance

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own.

**_Distance_ **

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

Regina lay propped up on an elbow,watching the way the sunlight played across blonde curls spayed across her pillow.She couldn’t say when she had become used to waking up in Emma’s arms,but now it set a warmth that spread through her entire being.

She had always been good at hiding her emotions,but at the same time she had  always been aware of what they were. Regina know what she felt for Emma if she was honest with herself she had known for awhile; she was almost sure that Emma felt the same way:but for now she would keep them to herself.

But when Emma mumbled her name in her sleep Regina couldn’t help the way her heart fluttered or the smile that spread across her face.

_Somehow they had moved from having to sneak out before the sun came up to waking up with her arms around Regina.Feeling the other woman turn Emma feigned sleep,whispering Regina’s name under her breath._

_Putting a name to what she was feeling had never been her forte but she knew what she felt for Regina,it was the same feeling that set her heart racing when she felt the other woman’s hands playing with her hair._

_Giving up on feigning sleep Emma opened her eyes to find Regina smiling at her. She wasn’t quite ready to say out loud how she truly felt but when Regina smiled at her like that she wasn’t sure how long she could hold out._


	2. Map To My Heart

**Map To My Heart**

_Did you notice I can't focus on nothing else?_  
What's making me come out of my shell?  
Sometimes it's so hard to tell.

Even in death her mother seemed to have control over her, the will was airtight;she had to marry within the year or lose her inheritance.Hordes of suitors called on her hoping to marry into the Mills family.Regina was tired ,her entire life she had been treated as a commodity,if she hadn’t been an only child her mother would have long ago seen her married into some wealthy family to increase their family standings;Cora Mills had been quite the ambitious woman, marrying for status but Regina had other ideas she wanted to fall in love,marry someone who saw her as their equal rather than another step up the ladder.She know that her mother had hoped to see her marry the eldest son of her father’s business partner but she’d me damned if she let Gold get his greedy hands on anymore Mills money.

Her father had been the bump in her mother’s plans, he had sent her to the best schools in the world,intending for his daughter to take over Mills Industries after him.

But someone else had torn what remained of Cora’s plans for her daughter.Emma Swan was the daughter of their biggest competitor and with the merger of their two companies Emma Swan had come in her father’s place to oversee negotiations. The  Emma Swan she remembered from her childhood had been scrawny she roughhoused with the boys ,climbed trees and scraped her knees;The woman that had walked into her office six months ago was strong-willed,quick witted, stubborn and confident.She was no longer the scrawny girl that climbed trees either she had frown into herself tall and lean ,princess curls that tumbled down her shoulders and the most vivid eyes Regina had ever seen.Emma Swan would be the one to steal her heart.

They had butted heads,Regina had grown used to everyone bending to her will,Emma fought her tooth and nail.Emma also snaked her way into her life,she had become her friend bothering to learn about Regina the woman rather than the heiress, she had made her laugh and seen her cry when she talked about her father and the loss of the man she had loved in her youth.

With Emma Regina learned to let loose and open her heart again,the first time Emma had kissed her the rush of emotions had sent her hiding,for nearly a week she had avoided the other woman,for a week she had been utterly miserable.She had gone gone to the other woman intending to tell her she just wanted to be friends,planned out what she was going to say but when Emma opened her door, all that went out the window,she was suddenly kissing Emma ,she was falling and she was falling fast.

_The Wedding had been a grand affair but laying in bed Emma’s head on her chest their hands linked, matching rings on their fingers, They fit together perfectly Regina had found the love she had hoped for and Emma was her equal in every way_


	3. You Make Loving Fun

**You Make Loving Fun**

_You, you make loving fun,_  
And I don't have to tell you you're the only one.  
You make loving fun.

Emma was on cloud nine,closing the door of 108 behind her she plugged in her headphones and began jugging down Mifflin St. She rounded the corner to Granny’s  _You Make Loving Fun_ playing on her Ipod .

Seating herself at the counter her fingers tapping in time to the music.Taking out her headphones she continued tapping on the counter as Ruby took her breakfast order

It wasn’t until Ruby reached to collect the cash Emma was handing her that she noticed the extra attachment on Emma’s fingers,a simple band inlaid with sparkling diamonds.

"Is that what I think it is?"Ruby asked excitedly "Did she !!?"

Emma nodded beaming smile plastered on her face.”What is it with you two” Belle asked pulling up the seat nextto Emma.Ruby didn’t answer instead she grabbed Emma’s hand waving it in her girlfriend’s face.

"Emma?"she asked,the blonde nodded her answer before bell pulled her into a quick hug. "Okay Spill we need details"

"Can’t Ladies,my fiance waiting for her breakfast" she answered,grabbing the to-go bag ."I quite like the sound of that".

Back at the mansion Emma placed the food on a tray and carried it upstairs to a still sleeping Regina.Placing the tray on the bedside table,wondering how creative she could get in waking her  ~~girlfriend~~  fiance

 


	4. Say It Again

**Say It Again**

_This should be so easy,_  
But my head gets in the way,  
All the things that I want to tell you.

Regina knew that when Emma had something on her mind she became preoccupied and distracted.Emma emptying the saltshaker into her morning coffee definitely fit the bill.

"Mom,are you okay?"Henry asked.

"Sure kid;Why" Emma answered,taking  a sip of her coffee,which she immediately spat out.

"Because" Regina answered,handing her a fresh cup,you just salted your coffee."

Indeed Emma was distracted she had been planning dinner for weeks ,she had something important to tell Regina and everything had to be perfect.Who knew saying three little words could be so difficult. This was Regina,and she deserved more than a fumbled admission.

  

Regina knocked on the apartment door,smoothing out the none exsistant wrinkles on her shirt and pants .When Emma didn’t answer the day she let herself into the apartment .Emma was in the kitchen, an apron covering her dress pants and a shirt that looked vaguely familiar.

Emma, swearing under her breath and  stirring a pot of what appeared to be pasta didn’t hear Regina enter the apartment and jumped when she heard Regina’s voice behind her.

"Okay something is definitely on your mind? When we started dang I explicitly remembered being surprised that you could cook." Regina said peering into  pot of what appeared to be some kind of sauce.

"It’s nothing,I’ve just been a bit distracted lately ."

"I’ve noticed ."Regina answered,picking up the phone,"So pizza?"

"But this was supposed to be a special,super romantic dinner. And pizza’s not…"

"But you like pizza." she answered dialing and putting an end to any argument over dinner.

  
Neither woman was paying much attention to the rom-co on the tv set.A few minutes into the movie Regina could feel Emma watching her.The way Emma was looking at her sent shivers down her spine.and that had lead to a heated make out session resulting in Regina’s shirt hanging off her shoulders and Emma’s somewhere behind the couch.

Finally breaking apart Regina  looked up at the woman above her.There it was a gain,that look of complete and utter adoration,The words came to her without a thought.

"I Love You"

The smile on Emma’s fave was priceless,before she leaned forward to  capture Regina in a toe curling kiss. 

"I love you too"


	5. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also some of them are a bit angsty, See below for example

**Without You**

_I won't soar, I won't climb_  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you

As Regina watched Emma and Henry drive away she felt that not one but two very large parts of her heart were being ripped away as the cloud of smoke engulfed them _.I’ve lost them forever but They’re safe,they're together,they're happy._

And then there was no more Storybroke, there was the Enchanted Forest  and a new threat.This time she was fighting with Snow instead of against her Regina needed to be strong  _Love is Weakness”No” Emma’s voice would Echo in her Head “Love is strength_.

In Neverland she had also been aware of her growing feelings for Emma,but Neal and Hook fought for  Emma’s attention. A small part of her would rejoice at every rejection the blonde shot a the two.

She was a queen,with Rumple gone she was the most powerful being in the realm.Without Emma and Henry She was alone,she could feel the darkness in her heart threatening to take over.

That night,like every other night the two were in her dreams but when she tried to reach them they would drift further away, forever out of reach.She woke screaming out their names. Unable to hold back anymore Regina gave in, for the first time since returning to the Enchanted Forest she cried. 

And that’s how Tink found her,her cries had awoken the fairy who found Regina curled up in her bed,”Its okay Regina.Its going to be okay”Tink whispered crawling into the bed and pulling Regina into her arms.

Regina Lost what little control she had left;sobs wracking her body,her magic flashing uncontrollably across the room. _No Its not okay,It will never be okay._

_And Tink held her tighter_


	6. Lost In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when i said there would be smut...or at least my attempt at writing it

**Lost In Paradise**

_In love we all will fall but we fell a little harder_  
What am I supposed to do with this heart?  
It may be wrong but it feels right to be lost in paradise

_It started off as a way to deal with the way their magic reacted to each other,they would invade each other’s space sparks flying in every direction.It was inevitable that the would end up in bed together.This doesn’t have to mean anything,at least that’s what they told themselves. Soon  they sought each other out even when their magic was under control,their little secret was no longer a secret.Emma   and Regina knew they needed to put an end to their..whatever this was but somethings are easier said than done._

Regina gasped as her back slammed against the door,taking advantage of the moment Emma captured the brunettes lips, was already forcing the leather jacket off.Emma had already undone the buttons on Regina’s shirt”We need to stop doing this” she said before trailing a line down the other woman’s neck, teeth nipping at soft flesh.

Meanwhile  Regina had managed to undo Emma’s jeans, talented fingers quickly finding the wet patch of fabric only,teasing.In a puff of smoke the appeared in he bedroom all remaining clothes gone 

When Regina landed on the bed Emma’s body was directly above hers, her legs between her thighs,She lowered herself down and kissed her passionately as the full length of our bodies pressed against each other .Regina  clasped her ankles behind Emma’s back back, pulling her tightly down onto her so that their nipples raked along each other.Emma broke their kiss her mouth taking the path down Regina’s chest

She kissed across the top of her chest then down around her breasts, Regina moaned her body arching upwards as she tangled her fingers in Emma’s hair . Emma took  a nipple in her mouth dragging the flat of her tongue across first one and then the other  as Regina writhed beneath her before sucking nipple deep into her mouth and bit down lightly,Switching sides and taking the other nipple in her mouth her fingers teased the other whilst her free hand traced patterns across Regina’s stomach

Emma could feel nails scraping her scalp as she  moved down Regina’s stomach,stopping to nip at her hip bone before continuing lower.

Emma looked up at Regina ,to find her staring back at her,her eyes dark with lust,and a faint purple glow of magic,behind which there was something else.Their eyes still locked Emma gently ran her tongue from the bottom of her slit up to Regina’s engorged clit; Her deep guttural moan encouraging Emma to repeat process several times. She slipped a couple of fingers from the other hand into her hot and eager pussy; Her tongue lapping gently at Regina’s clit.

Regina’s hips were rising and falling rhythmically with the action of Emma’s fingers but when she took her clit between her lips and sucked Regina’s hips shot into the air her body on the precipice of release

Emma let go of her clit but continued to finger her gently a frustrated Regina opened her eyes to glare down at her .Smirking Emma  licked long strokes, flicking her clit on every pass,  increasing speed with every pass she curled her fingers  as she  pumped them in and out and grasped her clit between her lips, flicking it with her tongue as she sucked firmly.

 Regina’s back was  arched off the bed as her legs shook and her body stiffened.Emma’s could discern her name between Regina’s moans.her hand teasing gentle circles  as Regina’s orgasm subsided.

Emma slid back up next to Regina,pushing back dark hair plastered on her forehead she placed a much softer kiss on her lips.


	7. Fearless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage SQ AU

**Fearless**

_There's a glow off the pavement_  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot

When Regina’s date had dumped her a week before the dance Emma had insisted that Regina still go.”I’l even be your date”

"Fine.But you have to wear a tux."

True to her word Emma turned up the night of the dance in a fitted tuxedo. Regina gasped as she took in Emma’s appearance. The tux had been tailored to hug her curves,Her curls had been tied in a neat up-do,heels and simple makeup pulled the look together.Regina was used to the way Emma made here heart raced,she hoped no one would notice the blush spreading across her face.

Emma’s jaw dropped;Regina was breathtaking,the strapless teal dress hugged her body then flared out gently from the waist.Her dark hair was left loose and her makeup highlighted the rich brown of her eyes.”You’re beautiful”Emma said reverently,her stomach doing that funny thing it did whenever she was around Regina

Emma opened the passenger side door of her yellow VW Bug,Regina would make fun of her car but they both new she was actually quite fond of it .Emma had worked hard to earn enough to pay for it

Finding a parking spot Emma led Regina into the auditorium.They spent most of the night together.Emma even managed to coax Regina into dancing.

The two girls were one of the last to leave the dance.By the time they were ready to leave the rain was pouring and Emma’s car was halfway across the parking lot. Make a run for it?” Emma suggested. Before grabbing Regina’s hand and puling her into the rain.

Regina followed before stopping short halfway to the car.”Thanks for talking me into this,I really had fun.And for the record I would rather have you as my date than anyone else.”

They could still hear the music playing faintly from the auditorium”Dance with me.”Emma said,as she pulled Regina close They swayed slowly together. They had danced together before; this was different,Regina reached up to up Emma’s cheek before placing a tentative kiss on her lips. She pulled back looking at her friend to gauge her reaction.

Regina let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding when Emma smiled back at her ,before leaning forward to capture kiss her again,their lips moved together and it seemed as if they stayed like that for an eternity in the rain before they finally came apart

"For the record , I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time "Emma said before leaning forward to Kiss Regina again.


	8. Taking Chances

**Taking Chances**

_And maybe you could take me in,_  
Somewhere underneath your skin?  
What do you say to taking chances?

Somehow Hook had convinced Emma to return to the re-cursed town with Henry. The Emma that had returned to  Story book had pursued Regina relentlessly and it took all her self control not to give in.Regina had been able to concoct a potion to give back the two their memories.Though it couldn’t bring back the memories of that last year in the enchanted forest

Even after Emma had her memories back she continued to pursue Regina,this time it was with more subtlety ;for the first few weeks after  Regaining her memory she had been conflicted by her feelings for Hook Neal and Regina,it seemed much to her mother’s disdain Regina had won out without even actively putting in a bid for Emma’s affections.

Regina refused to let herself believe that Emma truly had feelings for her ,It had to be residual effects of her cursed self.

Emma was tired of Regina’s rejection.But she was nothing if not persistent”Knocking on Regina’s door she didn’t wait for  Regina to invite her in when she opened the door.

"Emma you have to stop this,we can’t do this"Regina said as Emma pushed past her. 

"Why not Regina" Emma asked following Regina into the kitchen.

"Because… I’m me,look at my past  _Princess_ ”

"You’re the former Evil Queen and Saviour of the Saviour, and probably the most stubborn person I have ever met."Emma replied slamming a large leather bound book onto the counter.

"What it that supposed to be?"

"When I was in New York this woman kept appearing in my dreams,soon I even started seeing her in strangers.After a while I started drawing her I would try to draw her smiling but even then her  eyes would look so… so .. sad." Emma answered

"What does that have to do with me?"

'Look at the book Regina.”

Regina opened the book,every single picture was a drawing of her,dressed  as the Mayor,in civilian clothing and to her surprise even FTL garb,they varied from quick sketches to detailed pieces.Each one ate away almost any resolve she had left.Regina didn’t know when she had started \to cry but she could eel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Emma, I’m sorry I just can’t. What happens you decide you don’t want to be  with me anymore.I know what a broken heart did to me before, I don’t think I could Bear that again.It terrifies me to think about what i would become."

"I Won’t ." Emma said.to a retreating Regina.

Emma followed Regina into the back yard ,she wasn’t giving up that easily,grabbing Regina by he arm ,effectively stopping her from running.

"Regina Please."Emma begged her voice thick with emotion.

That last plea broke Regina’s resolve her lips found Emma’s and for a moment the other woman was too surprised to react;then she was kissing her back,both pouring everything they felt into the kiss.Then their magic kicked in; they could  feel it radiating throughout their bodies.The feeling of complete happiness that pulsed through them before shooting out across the town the force of it so powerful it broke them apart.

Emma caught Regina as she fell”You okay”

"Yes," she answered …"I remember…everything,the last year, who cursed us."

"And?"

"It isn’t good" Regina answered grimly.

"Whatever it is we can face it."Emma replied,"Together.Together. We’ve done it before and we’ll do it again."

"Together."Regina answered, "Now let’s go get our son"


	9. Falling Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there's that M rating kicking in again

**Falling Into You**

_I'm falling into you_  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

Regina ran her fingers lightly along Emma’s forehead and down her cheeks. Ever so lightly she ran one finger back and forth along her lips. A soft growl escaped Regina’s lips as Emma sucked the finger into her mouth. Regina’s fingers glided along Emma’s neck and then along her chest. She used the fingers of each hand to circle each of Emma’s breasts, beginning at the bottom and gradually working their way upward to her nipples. Emma let out a soft moan twitching slightly from Regina’s touch.

Regina’s tongue replaced her hand as it travelled the same path as her fingers had just done. Starting at the bottom and circling until she gently nibbled at Emma’s nipple. Taking it in her mouth as she sucked on Emma’s breast her my tongue flickering on her nipple. She continued with her nipple worship alternating between each breast.

"Regina…" Emma murmured unable to form a proper sentence.

"Patience my love." Regina growled as her tongue made a path down Emma’s stomach. Adoringly Regina placed light kisses on the faint stretch marks on Emma’s stomach tracing a path until she reached the strip of light blond curls.

Lightly Regina ran her fingers down Emma’s thighs, purposely avoiding her pussy. As her fingers moved back up her thighs Emma spread her legs in anticipation. Stopping very close Regina’s fingers teased along the sides Emma’s lips, pink and moist; her body trembled and she raised her hips. “Oh God Regina…please” she moaned. Regina inhaled the musty aroma; staring at Emma’s pussy lips she took in all I could see. Regina stayed like this until Emma looked down at her; with determination she slowly leaned forward; Honey brown eyes never leaving Emma’s; she took her first taste. Emma’s breathing became rapid and her body began shaking.

Emma cried out in pleasure as Regina began running her tongue around her pussy lips. Her mouth found Emma’s clit and she began flicking her tongue, alternately between pressing and nibbling on it. Regina gently sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves, her tongue rapidly grazing across Emma’s clit. Regina’s fingers parted Emma’s lips before sliding two fingers inside her. Emma’s gasps and moans grew louder as Regina began to move her at a steady pace while she continued to suck and nibble Emma’s clit she could sense that Emma was near her climax, pushing my fingers in as deeper Regina curled them toward her sensitive spot taking Emma over the edge.

Emma exploded in a violent orgasm, twisting and thrashing, her hands grasped at the sheets unintelligible word escaping her lips; her body shuddered and became rigid as she ground harder against Regina’s face. Regina continued licking as she slowly returned to normal.

Regina slid back up Emma’s body wrapping her arms around her she nibbled gently on her neck.


	10. Perfume and Promises

**Perfume and Promises**

_I don't want to leave you with perfume and promises_  
But we'll never know 'till we capture and bottle it  
'Cause wouldn't it be such a shame  
If all was wasted

Regina sat on the edge of the bed,Emma’s shirt thrown on carelessly.”I can’t keep doing this anymore.Its not fair to you,and Its definitely not fair to him.You and Robin doesn’t deserve this.

Emma placed a calming hand on her shoulder” Then choose Regina,no matter what I’m still going to be here”

"You Make it sound so easy.He’s  supposed to be my soulmate my perfect match.The person I’m drawn to who completes me who helps me find that balance.I know he cares for me and Robin would be the safe choice If he left me I’d hurt but I’d still make it"

 _What about me?_ The question went unasked but Regina needed to answer it.

_Emma was the light to the darkness in her heart,with Emma that black hole was closed and without her Regina knew that the darkness would encompass every fiber of her being._

_“_ Robin is the safe choice,but I’ve never been on to choose the easy path.”


	11. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

_Shall I stay_  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

_Falling into bed with Regina had been easy, as easy as breathing,They had spent hours exploring every curve and every scar,even those below the surface.Regina was the one who helped heal the parts ofherno one else saw.Falling in Love had been even easier_

Regina had shared parts of herself with Emma that she herself had buried deep.With each admission she had been scared that would be the thing that tore them apart,each time Emma would mend the crack in her heart and each time Regina would fall a little deeper in love.

**It had happened so quickly but within a few months of dating Emma’s tings were all at the mansion though they had never officiay moved in together.And by the end of the year Emma had built up the Courage to ask Regina to Marry her.And every day the fell a little more on love**


	12. Flaws (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating applies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is split into two parts;Part one being below

**Flaws**

_When all of your flaws and all of my flaws_  
Are laid out one by one  
A wonderful part of the mess that we made  
We pick ourselves undone

_Text from Emma Swan 23:36-i You up?_

_**Text from Regina Mills 23:38-**  Door’s open._

Every one had different ways of dealing, Regina and Emma are  acutely suited fr eachother. Their relationship definitely wasn’t traditional.

Regina was already waiting and handed a glass of cider to Emma and waited patiently  for Emma to speak. The.The expectations placed on Emma left her burdened.Before storybroke she had a past she wan’t perfect no matter what the town seemed to think Regina would listen patiently as Emma relived The scars of her past

Regina wouldn’t’ quite pinpoint why she did it .Part of her knew that it was because she felt guilty about the life Emma had been forced into .No matter how often Emma would Remind her that she didn’t blame her Regina felt a need to atone herself .So she would listen. Some nights it was comfort That Emma needed and she would hold her .And Emma would be glad for a safe place to let go,for someone else to be the strong one. Emma had never felt comfortable showing vulnerability,a lesson she had learned early on. In Regina’s arms she would let herself cry.

But sometimes like tonight Emma needed control.

A quick spell to make sure the room was locked and sound proof Regina nodded at Emma,indicating the ball was in her court..

With a flick of her wrist Emma did away with Regina clothing,and Leaving only her boots and red leather jacket on herself.another flick and Regina found her hands bound above her by magic,and her legs spread,her feet off the ground.


	13. Bedroom Hymns (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> I'm a bit torn on how i feel about this one

**Bedroom Hymns**

_I'm not here looking for absolution  
Because I found myself an old solution_

Slowly, Emma kissed her way down Regina’s throat and latched onto a dark nipple. She tugged on the tip causing Regina to groaned in frustration as Emma moved down her torso, dragging her tongue along wetly. With a moan of her own she clamped onto Regina clit. She lapped at her sopping cunt, savoring the taste of her lover ,

 Emma produced riding crop.”Will you be a good Little pet and count for me”Emma asked her voice thick with desire

"Yess Princess"

"Good now all I want to hear is you counting.No other sound"

“ _Yes Princess”_

"Good girl," Emma praised just before she landed the crop on Regina’s ass. The mark immediately turned a bright pink. 

"Oone" Regina ground out, fighting the urge to moan.

Emma methodically,  worked Regina over.  Teasing her further, she landed the last two blows directly on Regina’s exposed clit.

"Twenty," Regina  cried out, her voice laced with passion. Emma could see  the need burning in her eyes, that  mirrored  her own.

Emma transported them to he bedroom; gently she lowered Regina onto the bed She gripped a breast tightly in one hand, tweaking Regina’s  nipple hard, . Reaching between her legs she found Regina soaked. She pinched her clit hard between her fingernails, drawing a gasp from Regina’s parted lips.

Please,please, Princessess,” Regina groaned, close to cumming.

"Please, what?" Emma demanded, doubling her efforts.

"Please let me cum. Please, Princess, please."

Roughly, Emma shoved two fingers up Regina’s dripping pussy. “Cum, my queen. Cum now.”

Emma came, screaming. Regina tightened her grip on her as Regina’s body shook,she continued to finger-fuck her until Regina was moaning loudly, her cum drenching Emma,s fingers."No, no, no," Regina groaned, her hips wildly thrusting."Please no more"

"Now, my Queen. Cum or me," she ordered, adding a third finger, shoving them in and out harder, wanting to make Regina scream again. Leaning forward, she took one of Regina’s nipples in her mouth, biting hard. Regina’s scream was deafening as she came again.


	14. Breathe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning:Attempted Suicide

**Breathe Me**

_Ouch I have lost myself again_  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Regina could feel  magic swirling through the air,though it seemed she was the only one.Regina called to the meeting to a close,she knew this magic, It was Emma’s and If it was behaving like this something was definitely wrong.She needed to ind Emma and Now.

All Regina needed to do was follow it to the source,as she got closer to Emma’s apartment,the magic in the air left a rusty almost acrid taste in her mouth.

"Emma" Regina called out frantically as she raced up the stairs to Emma’s apartment.The door was locked,Emma’s magic so thick in the air made it difficult to use her own she managed to muster enough to force the door open.

Regina Found Emma passed out in the bathtub,a bottle of scotch resting on the toilet. Regina’s panic increased as she noticed the pinkish tint to the bath water,pulling Emma’s unconscious form from the water Regina saw several thin red lines across Emma’s arm,It was then she noticed the blade floating in the bathtub.

"Regina Passed her hand over the cuts on Emma’s arm healing each one as she passed over it.As each cut healed Emma’s magic began to dissipate,"

Regina carried Emma to her bed using magic to dress and dry her.Emma came to for a moment.”Regina?”

"Shh I’ve got you Regina said laying next to the woman and pulling her closer.She felt so small in her arms.

When Emma came to ,her head was resting in Regina’s lap as she stroked her hair.”Do you remember what happened ” she asked.”This wasn’t the first time was it”.Regina had taken the opportunity to examine Emma while she slept,there were faint scars along both her arms that Regina cursed herself for not noticing before.

"Emma listen to me,you can’t do that again,Ever,Promise Me"Regina said.

Emma was surprised at how calm Regina was being,”You’re not Mad?” 

"No,I’ve … I ,ve been in your position before.Magic,can be dangerous when combined with blood.Blood magic is old and powerful but extremely dangerous."

"Tell me one thing. Why?"


	15. Locked Out Off Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to make this one into a multi chapter fic would you read it.Should I ?

**Locked Out Of Heaven**

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_The child shall  pay the mother’s price. She will never know a  mother’s love ,and In every life after she shall be cursed unable to love or be loved.In Each Life The one with the Heart of the Truest Believer and Swan upon their chest will appear to break the curse but the path shall be blocked and Her heart shall darken with each lifetime that she isn’t freed._

Regina had lost count of how many lifetime she had spent waiting for  her so called Saviour. Every lifetime the promised  would appear, never the same person,sometimes the Believer and Swan Bearer were the same person but in More recent times they had been separate,and Regina had watched her hopes dashed as they would eventually end fighting each other. Regina deigned to let herself believe that this would be the lifetime in which she would be freed,because for the firs time sine the curse had been cast she could love.

Regina loved her son more than she cloud  have ever dreamed of,but when he goes in search of his biological mother Regina fears that the fates are still just as cruel.But the woman her son finds is different Emma Swan has no clue where she came from except for the swan necklace .

When The two women Realise that their son is the Believer, can they work together to break the curse or has Regina’s darkness to much. meanwhile the same force that cursed her blocks heir path.


	16. Dear Diary

**Dear Diary**

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done   
I've been down every road you could go   
I made some bad choices as you know

 

Emma is not the first person in her family to come across Regina’s diary,but she’s probably the first who won’t use it against her.

Emma had no Idea who had left the two books at her door,or if they actually knew what they were,All she knew was that someone had left her two of Regina’s Journals.Against her better judgement Emma had decided to Read them.

The firs one was from her first year of marriage to her grandfather had heard Snow speak about him but the things Regina had written made Emma sick to her stomach,the book basically chronicled ,the first year of Regina’s decent into darkness.

The second was more recent and seemed to date from a few weeks before the curse broke,up until the day she had accused Regina of  Archie’s murder,after which there was no more entries.Emma was startled how much she was featured; _well_   quite often in this one ,it had been a n interesting experience but she knew that up until the last entry Regina had stopped thinking of her as  her enemy.

Two generations of family had played a part in making the Evil Queen,Emma was determined  to e the one who helped Regina ,she knew the woman was trying to change,and judging from what she read Regina wasn’t giving herself credit for how far she’d come.

But First she had to Return these to Regina,Emma knew hat wasn’t going to be an easy conversation but she was sure hat whoever had left her the Journals had not expected it turn out in Regina’s favor


	17. All This And Heaven Too

**All This And Heaven Too**

_No, words are a language_  
It doesn’t deserve such treatment  
And all of my stumbling phrases never amounted to anything worth this feeling

Regina was in love That much she was sure of;but if you asked her to describe exactly what she felt or Emma she was sure that she would never be able to find the words. 

It was in the way Emma looked at her.Regina had been accustomed her entire life to lustful looks.As the queen her body had bean a weapon and a shield.Emma saw right through her guards yet looked at Regina as if she were her sun and moon.

Emma had been in love before,bu what she had with Regina was so different from anything she had ever felt. They could lay in eachother’s arms for hours.There was always  that constant need to be near the other woman.

Emma’s fingers expertly teased Regina to the edge of orgasm,but as hard as she tried Regina couldn’t let go,she was so used to having control

"You can let go,I’ve Got you"

And in that moment Regina felt herself let go she was Tumbling over the edge,she threw her head back,incoherent words escaping her lips and somewhere  n there Emma’s name was mixed in

True to here word Emma held Regina close as her body shook,her fingers gently coaxing Regina back down,pushing back dark locks that had plastered themselves to Regina’s forehead Emma placed a soft kiss on her lips  before laying ba ck with Regina’s head resting n her chest her arms wrapped protectively around the other woman.

_Showing how they felt may not have been their strong suit but at no point together would they that hey hadn’t felt loved_


End file.
